1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates to a connector and, in particular, to a cable connector and a carrier module thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional cable connector includes a circuit board, a plurality of cables, and a positioning member. One end of each cable is welded on a surface of the circuit board, and an edge of the positioning member is welded on the surface of the circuit board to press the cables, such that the cables are clamped by the circuit board and the positioning member. However, the edge of the positioning member is fixed on the surface of the circuit board by using spot welding merely, so the connection between the positioning member and the circuit board is unstable. Accordingly, when any cable and the circuit board are pulled to generate a shearing force, the positioning member is easily separated from the surface of the circuit board because of the shearing force.